Fading
by NatWolfgang483
Summary: ONE-SHOT Inspiration from the song Fading by Decyfer Down. Edmund/OC  Don't know if this should be a horror or not. You tell me  S


**Fading**

**By:** Lady Natalie of Archeland.

_**Hello it's me! I saw a video on YouTube that got me inspired to do this one-shot about Caroline, Edmund and being possessed by the White Witch =P The song for this fic and the inspiration as well in from "Fading" by Decyfer Down. I love that song! –Head banging- XD. Well here we go**_

_**PS: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH NARNIA: THE LION THE WITCH AND THE WARDROBE! THIS JUST CAME OUT OF MY LITTLE BRAIN DUE TO ILLNESS AND BORDOM XD

* * *

**_

**(Caroline's POV)**

It was night time at Cair Paravel. I was sitting on a rock next to the beach looking at the moon and stars when I noticed someone behind me. I looked around to see a familiar looking person. I smiled then walked up to him.

"Hello Ed" I said. He said nothing. He just looked at the ground. His bangs covering his eyes in a mysterious yet creepy way

"Are you ok Ed?" I said then grabbed his hand. When I did I let go of it quickly to find it extremely cold, like ice.

"Ed! Why are you so cold!" I said worried. Then he looked up at me with a grin. My eyes widened in fear at what I saw. His eyes had changed from those brown almost black eyes to these grey almost white eyes that made your blood cold.

_**It starts with one time to fit in**_  
_**Addiction slowly setting in**_

"Edmund isn't here anymore" he said. I was confused. Then I remembered were I had seen those eyes before. No… it can't be…

"Jadis?" I said wide eyed. He just grinned then started to walk towards me. I backed up slowly.

_**I drifted off into dismay**_  
_**Eyes looking back at me**_

"Ah so the little girl remembers me then" he/she said still walking towards me.

"What have you done with Edmund you Witch?" I said still backing up.

_**I can't even see your face**_  
_**The pressure is closing in**_

"Haha, why thank you, I appreciate the compliment" he/she said then put a hand behind her/his back and grinned. When he/she took the hand from behind her back, he/she had Edmund's sword. My eyes widened in fear at what I realized he/she was going to do. I then backed up into the rock I was sitting on surrounded, there was no escape. Edmund/Jadis then grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up. He/she then gave an evil grin and his/her eyes changed to red.

_**It's taken me again**_

I screamed at the top of my lounges then I felt something pierce through me then everything went black.

**(Edmund's POV)**

My head…it hurts…like someone hit me over the head with a brick or something. I open my eyes to find myself on the beach at Cair Paravel. How did I get here? I don't remember coming here…all I remember is being in my room then looking into the mirror and then…Oh no! Not her! Not the White Witch! She never leaves me alone does she! I get up then well something sticky on my hands. When I looked at them…Oh no! It's blood! What did I do? I looked around worried to find a horrific site.

_**Wait, it's all that I can take**_  
_**And every single day**_

Caroline leaning on the rock with my sword in her and blood everywhere.

"NO!" I shouted then ran to her and took the sword out and held her in my arms"Carol! Wake up! Don't leave me!"

_**A part of my soul is fading**_  
_**But now by letting go somehow**_

What did I do to her? I'm a monster. I put a hand on her cheek and it scares me. It feels so cold. I start to cry "Please wake up! Don't go! Carol!" I shouted.

_**Unshackled and unbound**_  
_**I'm calling out your name**_

She just lay there, motionless, not breathing and no light in her eyes or nothing.

"It's to late, little king, she's gone" said an icy voice from behind me.

"I know that voice…" I said then looked around to see my worst nightmare, the person I most feared in my whole life, the person that nearly killed me, Carol and my family. Jadis, the White Witch.

_**I'm fading**_  
_**So save me**_  
_**From what I've become**_

"What did you do to her?" I shouted at her.

"What did I do? More like what did you do" she said with a grin.

"What?" I said shocked. I then remembered everything. The White Witch came out of the mirror and entered my body.

_**It's like a force that's pulling you**_  
_**It's empty promise hides the truth**_

"Such a shame really, she would have been a good Queen" she said with an icy smile. I looked back at Caroline to se her lips blue as if she had just been out in the cold, icy, winter snow. One of my tears fell onto her cheek. It looked like she was crying. I kissed it away then anger filled me.

"But there is one way you can get her back" said the Witch. I looked at her in disbelief." But you are going to have to give me something" I looked back at Caroline. The girl that I loved in the whole word was lying in my arms, dead. I have no choice

"What do I have to give you?" I said not looking at her in the eyes.

"Give me a droop of her blood" she said. I took out my dagger then cut her hand letting blood drop from the wound.

_**Eyes looking back at me**_  
_**I can't even see your face**_

The White Witch then approached me and Carol and put out her hand. I lifter her hand and let a droop of her blood fall on her hand, then a white light surrounded her and the White Witch disappeared.

_**The pressure is closing in**_  
_**It's taken me again**_

The wound on Caroline started to disappear and the blood go back into her body. Then her eyes lit up and she looked at me.

"Edmund?" she said. I just took her into a big hug and started crying with joy. But something was wrong, something didn't seem right. I let go of her then looked at her face. I was shocked. Her eyes were a grey-white color and she had a creepy grin on her face.

"Carol?" I said.

_**Wait, it's all that I can take**_  
_**And every single day**_

"I'm not Carol" she said with and icy voice. I then stud up scared for my life as she got up and grabbed her sword. I grabbed mine from the floor which was still covered in her blood

"You fool. You have just let me take over your little girlfriends' body and bring me back to destroy all of Narnia" she said.

_**A part of my soul is fading**_  
_**But now by letting go somehow**_

"But first I need to finish what I started" then she lunged at me with her sword and I blocked it letting sparks fly everywhere. Our swords were clashing like mad. Caroline had this blood thirsty look on her face that scared me. This wasn't Caroline anymore. It was Jadis, the White Witch. She aimed for my head but I dodged it and our swords got tangled up and we spun them around, finishing with her disarming me and pushing me up against the rocks, her sword pointing at my neck.

_**Unshackled and unbound**_  
_**I'm calling out your name**_

"Any last words, little king?" she said with a grin. This was it, she isn't going to come back, the person I cared for… loved better said, had died along with my heart. I have to end this, over wise, everyone is in danger.

"Yes" then I took out my dagger from my pocket and stabbed her in the gut

_**I'm fading**_  
_**So save me**_  
_**From what I've become**_

"Go to hell" I said then she collapsed on the floor. The spirit of the Witch left her body with a scream then a white light starter to cover her and then she disappeared. I fell to the ground crying like mad.

_**Just about to break (Wait)**_

"CAROLINE!" I screamed at the top of my lounges. Then I felt something rap itself around me. I looked back to see Caroline covered in a bright white light and smiling at me.

_**Let me see the way (Take)**_

"Edmund, please don't cry. It's not your fault" she said. I stud up and held her hands.

_**I shatter into pieces on the floor**_

"Yes it is! I'm the one that killed you! If the White Witch would not have come then none of this would have happened…" I said looking at the ground. She then grabbed my cheek with her hand and made me look at her.

_**Wait, its all that I can take  
and every single day**_

"Ed, listen to me. It is not your fault, ok? Stop torturing yourself about it. You did what was right. If you didn't kill me then the White Witch would have killed everyone. I think you are brave for doing that, as much as you didn't want to." She said smiling at me.

_**A part of my soul is fading  
But now, by letting go some how**_

"What's going to happen now? What should I tell the others?" I said.

"Tell them the truth" she said.

_**Unshackled and unbound**_  
_**I'm calling out your name**_

"Don't worry Ed, I'll always be with you. In here" she said putting a hand on my hearts "I love you, Edmund" she said kissing my lips then walking away from me "Goodbye" she said then disappeared.

_**I'm fading**_

"I love you too" I said then broke down crying.

_**So save me**_  
_**From what I've become

* * *

**_

_**OMG! This was sooo sad hope you liked it! R&R**_

_**Natalie xxxxxx**_


End file.
